Erreur de jugement
by mogocca
Summary: Sakura vexe Shaolan sur un sujet delicat....Vengeance? ATTENTION LEMON


Erreur de jugement  
  
Note du soi-disant auteur : Juste quelques petites lignes pour vous dire que ce que vous allez vous apprêter à lire est la réponse à un défi que m'a lancé ma meilleure amie il y a un mois, à savoir suis-je capable ou non d'écrire un lemon sur le manga tout mignon et tout innocent Card Captor Sakura (et après c'est moi que l'on traite d'obsédée !!!). Alors voilà ma grande, ce que j'ai réussi à pondre en cours de stratégie !!!!J'avertis donc tous ceux qui auraient la folie de lire cette fic qu'il faut avoir atteint la majorité. Sinon j'espère simplement que vous n'allez pas vous endormir devant votre écran en lisant ce que mon cerveau malade a réussi à créer, et si c'est le cas, j'ai juste à vous dire : « faites de beaux rêves ! ». Bon sur ce.  
  
Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de Card Captor Sakura, je dis bien tous, ne m'appartiennent pas ! (bien qu'un shaolan version adulte ne me déplairais pas du tout !^^'', je crois que je m'écarte du sujet là). Il s'agit d'une ?uvre des génialissimes CLAMP, alors moi écrire histoire seulement pour plaisir.et fermer ce qui sert de bouche à une certaine personne que je connais.  
  
ONESHOT.  
  
Petit retour en arrière : Sakura a récupéré toutes les cartes de clow, elle a maintenant 16 ans et fréquente toujours Tomoyo et compagnie. Lionel quand à lui est resté au Japon, mais il n'a jamais avoué quoi que soit à la maîtresse des cartes et pour cause ! Tout le monde croit qu'il est GAY.  
  
Sakura regardait par la fenêtre de la salle de cours. Bon sang qu'est ce que c'était long !! Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait faire de ces suites (théories mathématiques les enfants !) d'abord ? Cela ne lui servirait pas à grand- chose dans la vie ! Il n'y avait vraiment que des gens comme Shaolan pour réussir à s'intéresser à ce genre de truc ! La jeune fille se tourna vers son voisin, très attentif au cours d'ailleurs. Elle sourit. Cela faisait combien de temps maintenant qu'elle le connaissait ? Elle n'arrivait pas à faire le compte, mais elle s'en moquait ! Elle adorait le voir tous les jours avec son air sérieux et timide. Le voir rougir la mettait de bonne humeur, et quand il souriait elle se sentait fondre. Mouais, dommage que MONSIEUR ait une préférence pour les garçons, sinon elle se serait bien laissée tenter. Sakura fronça les sourcils. Non mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait !!! Maintenant, elle fantasmait sur son meilleur ami ! Il était temps qu'elle se trouve un copain. Shaolan se retourna se sentant observé ! En voyant les yeux noisette plonger dans les siens, elle faillit s'étrangler avec sa langue ! Il fallait SERIEUSEMENT qu'elle se trouve un copain, se dit elle en essayant de se décontracter devant le regard interrogateur du jeune homme. Heureusement la sonnerie se fit entendre et elle put enfin mettre un terme à ses pensées ridicules. « Sakura ? » La jeune fille se retourna et sourit, heureuse de voir sa meilleure amie. «Qu'est ce qu'il y a Tomoyo ? » « Je voulais juste savoir si tu étais toujours partante pour ce soir, tu sais pour notre petite surprise. » dit Tomoyo en faisant un clin d'?il à la jeune fille qui étendit son sourire jusqu'aux oreilles en voyant que Shaolan les espionnait du coin de l'?il. « Bien sûr que oui, je ne raterais pas une occasion pour rencontrer un beau garçon ! » dit Sakura en riant, puis voyant que Shaolan ne la lâchait pas du regard, elle rajouta « et dit Shaolan tu veux venir avec nous, peut être que toi aussi tu trouveras un beau jeune homme ! ». Tomoyo se tourna vers Sakura surprise. Aïe, les choses allaient prendre une mauvaise tournure. Bien sûr il fallait détourner l'attention de Shaolan, mais là elle y allait un peu fort. Le jeune homme en effet fronça dangereusement les sourcils. « Kinomoto, je vais faire semblant de ne rien avoir entendu ! » « Allons, Shaolan je plaisante, et puis je ne vois pas où est le mal de te trouver un petit copain ! » dit Sakura ne voyant pas le danger. « Il y a juste un petit détail.Je ne suis pas GAY ! » « Shaolan, il n'y a pas de honte à avoir. Si je me souviens bien, tu étais plus sincère à l'époque avec Yukito ». Les paroles lui sortirent tout naturellement, mais elle s'en repentit aussitôt. Ce n'était pas juste ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle savait très bien que l'attirance de Shaolan pour Yukito était dû à la magie. Mais pour ou une raison ou pour une autre, elle se sentait frustrée. Elle allait s'excuser quand elle vit que le visage de Shaolan était dangereusement proche du sien. Il était en colère, il était faché.mais bon sang qu'est ce qu'il était craquant ! Son visage était proche, si proche qu'elle sentait son souffle chaud lui chatouiller les lèvres. Elle rougit immédiatement. Ce qui n'échappa au regard de Tomoyo qui se demandait comment cette histoire allait finir. « Ecoute moi bien Kinomoto, car je ne te le répéterais 2 fois, soit tu arrêtes avec tes insinuations, soit je te ferais regretter tes paroles ! » « M'enfin Shaolan, j'essaie seulement de. » « Tu continues, très bien.à partir de maintenant c'est entre toi et moi ! J'en ai assez que tu me prennes pour un idiot !! » Et sur ce il tourna les talons, sans laisser le temps à Sakura de s'expliquer. « Eh bien, je crois que là, il est vraiment en colère ! » dit Tomoyo. « Mais, qu'est ce qui lui a prit ! Ce n'est pas la première fois que je lui parle de ça ! » « Sakura, ma chérie tu es vraiment aveugle ! » « Hein. » Tomoyo sourit. « Rien, j'espère seulement que ce qu'il vient de dire n'est pas sérieux. » « Mais non, il est incapable de faire du mal. Je lui présenterais mes excuses ce soir pour sa soirée d'anniversaire ! » répliqua Sakura toujours confiante. « Tu ferais mieux.Au fait, depuis quand tu rougis quand il te regarde ! D'habitude c'est le rôle de Shaolan. » Dit Tomoyo en souriant malicieusement. Sakura rougit de plus belle et se justifia tant bien que mal. « Mais non, qu'est ce que tu racontes. Au lieu de dire des idioties, tu ne m'avais pas promis de m'aider à trouver une robe pour ce soir ! » En plein dans le mille. Tomoyo oublia complètement ce qu'elle venait de dire et entraîna droit aux centres commerciaux une Sakura, perplexe qui se demandait si finalement elle n'aurait pas mieux fait de se taire.  
  
Sakura rentra chez elle extenuée. Tomoyo lui avait fait faire le tour des magasins de vêtements de toute la ville pour qu'elle ait la tenue PARFAITE. Elle avait besoin d'un bon petit bain si elle voulait être en forme pour ce soir. Elle entra dans sa chambre et posa ses affaires. « Pfiuuuuuu, je suis morte. La prochaine fois je fermerais ma grande bouche ! » « Le jour où ça arrivera je me serais mis au régime ! » Sakura se retourna furieuse vers une petite peluche (Hey !!! un peu de respect l'auteur !! Je suis quand même le grand KEROBERO ! Ndkero / Oups SORRY !!Mais tu sais très bien qu'on t'adore Kero ! / Evidemment qui pourrait me résister ! Ndkero. / Bon si on en revenait à l'histoire !^^'''') « Kero, chuis pas d'humeur, alors tais toi où tu n'auras pas les brioches que.. » « BRIOCHES !! Sakura tu es la perle des perles !!! » « Oui, oui tiens. » Pendant que la pelu.le Grand KEROBERO se jetait sur les brioches, Sakura s'étendit sur son lit. Elle était fatiguée, mais elle pensait surtout à sa dispute avec Shaolan. Pourquoi il l'avait si mal pris ? Elle ne comprenait pas ! Enfin, de toute façon ce soir elle se ferait pardonner. Elle avait mis la main sur un superbe cadeau et elle était sûre que le jeune homme allait être content. Elle cligna des yeux, puis se retourna pour regarder l'heure. « Zut, 18h30.et Tomoyo qui vient me chercher dans 1 heure et demi !!! » Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. « Kero, si mon frère rentre dis lui que je vais sortir ce soir. Et évite de mettre des miettes sur mon lit !! » « VOUI » Sakura se retourna dépitée, puis soudain elle se figea, elle avait une sensation étrange. « Kero ! » Pas de réponse. Elle commença à paniquer, elle allait invoquer le sceau sacré quand tout d'un coup, tout devint noir.  
  
Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux. Qu'est ce qu'il s'était passé ? Elle allait appeler Kero et lui dire d'allumer la lumière quand tout lui revient en mémoire, elle fit un mouvement pour se redresser, mais elle se rendit compte avec horreur qu'elle était. attachée. « Mais qu'est ce que. » susurra-t-elle. Sakura essaya encore de bouger, mais rien du tout ! Elle avait les mains liées au-dessus de sa tête, et ses pieds ne touchaient pas le sol. Elle ignorait où elle était, il faisait trop noir pour distinguer quoique ce soit ! Et comble de tout, elle ne savait pas ce qui était arrivé à Kero. La peur commença à l'envahir. Et si c'était un sorcier qui voulait s'en prendre à elle ? A ses cartes ? Ou pire, un simple maniaque qui attendait qu'elle soit seule chez elle. Sakura était aux bords des larmes et pria de toutes ses forces que Kero ait pu prévenir quelqu'un. Non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle se laisse aller, sinon ce serait foutu. « Allez reprends toi ma grande ! Tu es la maîtresse des cartes non ! » se dit elle pour se donner du courage. A ce moment là elle entendit un petit rire moqueur. Elle se figea. Elle était donc observée. « Qu.Qui est là ? » Le rire continuait, plus fort cependant.Sakura prise de panique comprit que son kidnappeur s'approchait d'elle. Elle tenta encore de se libérer mais en vain. « Qui êtes vous et qu'est ce que vous voulez ? » demanda-t-elle aussi fermement que possible. Pour toute réponse, elle n'eut que des bruits de pas de plus en plus proches. Sakura essaya de rassembler ses esprits et se concentra. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle cède à la peur et qu'elle montre à quel point elle avait la frousse. C'est là qu'elle perçut une aura puissante. Très puissante. « Un sorcier ! » souffla la jeune magicienne. Aucun doute, cette histoire avait un rapport avec les cartes. Dans ce cas là, elle pouvait gérer ! Elle se concentra encore plus et se rendit soudain compte que l'aura lui était familière. Non, ce n'était pas possible pas lui !!! « Shaolan. » murmura-t-elle incrédule. La lumière l'éblouit soudain, et lorsqu'elle y fut habituée, elle put voir qu'elle était dans une salle de sport, sans aucun doute celle qui se situait chez le jeune magicien, suspendue contre le mur avec un Shaolan qui la fixait moqueur de l'autre bout de la pièce. « Eh bien, tu en as mis du temps maîtresse des cartes ! 5 minutes pour t'apercevoir que c'était moi ! Tu as besoin d'entraînement ! » « Shaolan, mais qu'est ce que ça signifie ? » demanda Sakura paniquée à l'idée que leur amitié soit détruite pour les anciennes cartes de Clow. « Tu ne le devines pas ? »dit -il en s'approchant doucement. Sakura ne comprenait rien, la seule chose qu'elle voyait c'était que son meilleur ami, SON Shaolan avançait vers elle, avec un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. Et au mon dieu, il était torse nu !!!! « Shaolan arrêtes cette plaisanterie je ne trouve pas ça très drôle ! » «Mais je ne plaisante pas, je ne fais que réagir à tes provocations d'aujourd'hui ! » dit-il finalement arrivé devant Sakura qui essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas paniquer. « Quelle provocation, je n'ai fait que dire la vérité !!!! » dit Sakura exaspérée par la situation. Non seulement elle était séquestrée par son meilleur ami, mais pour une simple boutade en plus. Shaolan fronça les sourcils et approcha son visage vers celui de la magicienne qui rougit d'un coup. Le jeune magicien paru s'en apercevoir car il lui caressa doucement la joue. Sakura frémit à se contact. Mais elle se donna une bonne claque mentale ! Ce n'était pas le moment de fantasmer !!! « Je te propose un marché, tu me présentes tes excuses et je te laisse partir. » La jeune magicienne écarquilla les yeux. Elle qui avait prévu de lui en faire, et bien maintenant il pouvait se gratter !! Elle avait sa fierté, et n'appréciait pas du tout la façon dont il la traitait en ce moment. « Des excuses !! C'est toi qui devrais m'en faire !! En plus je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferais. Si tu es GAY c'est ton problème !! » Elle voulait enfonçait le couteau dans la plaie, mais en voyant les yeux de shaolan se durcir elle regretta soudainement d'avoir ouvert la bouche. « Bien, tu ne me laisses pas le choix. » Sakura sentit soudain la terreur l'envahir quand elle vit le jeune magicien lever une main. Elle tenta de se convaincre qu'elle ne craignait rien, mais lorsqu'elle vit le bras de shaolan se lever, elle se mit littéralement à prier n'importe quel dieu existant pour qu'il la réveille de cet horrible cauchemar. Aussi ne fut elle pas surprise lorsque le jeune chinois se colla à elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il s'amusait à caresser sa bouche d'abord gentiment avec les lèvres puis il sortit le bout de sa langue et commença à la torturer tout doucement. Pétrifiée Sakura tenta de se reprendre. « Mais que ce que tu. » Grosse erreur (enfin tout dépend de quel point de vue !), Shaolan en profita pour glisser sa langue dans la bouche de la magicienne et approfondit le baiser. Sakura se crispa encore un instant, puis se laissa aller en répondant sans se contrôler. A peine avait elle commencer que Shaolan se retira (à son grand mécontentement), le sourire aux lèvres. « Alors, tu ne veux toujours pas t'excuser ! » Sakura, les joues en feux, et l'esprit complètement embrumé, mit un petit moment avant de réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Elle avait complètement perdu le contrôle pour un simple baiser ! Non, il était hors de question qu'elle cède. « Shaolan, fait moi partir immédiatement sinon je ne donne pas chère de ta peau quand mon frère sera au courant. » Shaolan éclata de rire. « Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si drôle ! » « Ton frère et tes amis ne savent même pas que tu es là. Tu sais la magie chinoise est très puissante ! » « Qu'est ce que tu leur as fait !! » demanda soudain Sakura très en colère. « Oh rien de spécial, ils font juste un très gros dodo ! » dit Shaolan en posant ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille. « Et toi tu ne pourras seulement les rejoindre que lorsque tu auras admis que je suis hétéro ! » (petite parenthèse, juste pour dire que je n'ai rien contre les homosexuels.La preuve ma soeur est gay, mais bon j'en avais besoin pour l'histoire, alors pas de conclusion trop rapides !!) Avant que sakura n'ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, il l'embrassa à nouveau, en faisant remonter ses mains le long de son dos pour arriver à la nuque. La jeune magicienne fut parcourut de frissons et s'insulta mentalement plusieurs fois afin de ne pas se laisser entraîner dans le jeu de Shaolan. Le jeune chinois commença à l'embrasser dans le cou, point très sensible de la jeune fille qui se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas gémir. Mais lorsqu'elle sentit des mains chaudes lui caresser la poitrine elle décida de réagir. « SHAOLAN.A..Arrête immédiatement avant de faire quelque chose d'irréparable !!!!! » Elle le vit qui lui souriait avec un air de prédateur. Il commença à déboutonner tout doucement sa chemise. « Tu t'excuses ? » « SHAOLAN LI. LAISSE-MOI PARTIR !! TOUT DE SUITE !! » Le jeune chinois continuait toujours son opération, en riant. Sakura était de plus en plus nerveuse et en colère. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça ! Elle se jura que la prochaine qui l'embrassera elle lui mordra la langue. Mais elle fut tirée de ses pensées, en entendant une remarque plus que coquine sur le fait qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien gorge. La couleur de son visage atteint une teinte rouge cramoisie, et elle faillit s'étrangler quand Shaolan reprit la parole. « Tu sais que tu me facilites les choses. » souffla-t-il dans son oreille. Bon sang pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait cette voix tellement sensuelle. « Shao.shaolan arrêtes, tu. » Le jeune chinois posa un doigt sur un de ses seins et commença à lui donner de toutes petites caresses. « Oui, je quoi. » demanda-t-il avec une voix provocante. Les caresses étaient à fleur de peau, mais elles étaient terriblement efficaces, parce que Sakura perdit encore une fois le contrôle, et ne réussit pas à prononcer un mot. Elle ferma les yeux un instant pour reprendre ses esprits. Mais peine perdue ! Lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres du jeune homme se poser délicatement sur son téton, elle fut parcourue de frissons qui lui durcirent le bout de seins. Shaolan continuait, avec une lenteur exaspérante ! NON, SAKURA REPRENDS TOI !!! IL FAUT QU'IL ARRETE. CE N'EST PAS LENT ! ET CA NE TE PLAIT PAS DU TOUT ! Elle sentit soudain le bout de langue du chinois lui donnait un contact plus fréquent tendit qu'avec l'autre main il s'attaquait à l'autre sein. Elle ne réussit pas à retenir un léger gémissement, dont Shaolan se rendit compte. « Alors, Maîtresse des cartes. Ces excuses ! » murmura-t-il avec une voix rauque et extrêmement sexy. Sakura, qui sentait le désir monter en elle, grogna de mécontentement sans s'en rendre compte. Elle reprenait cependant le contrôle de soi, et allait mettre fin à cette comédie lorsque les mains de shaolan glissèrent dangereusement vers le bas et s'occupait de la fermeture éclair de son pantalon. Complètement paniquée, la jeune magicienne essaya de se rebeller, oubliant complètement qu'elle allait lui présenter ses excuses, mais les mains fermes de shaolan sur ses hanches la bloquèrent. Il baissa tout doucement son pantalon et sa petite culotte, en même temps. Une fois l'opération terminée, il fixa Sakura droit dans les yeux et se colla encore à elle. « Tu ne voulais pas me dire quelque chose ! » DIRE QUOI ? Elle était complètement nue devant le type le plus sexy qu'elle connaissait, type qui faisait glisser sa main sur son ventre sur ses hanches, sur le haut de sa cuisse.Mon dieu, DIRE QUOI ???!!! Alors qu'elle avait qu'une seule envie, l'embrasser. Couvrir son torse musclé de baisers, mordiller sa peau, caresser ses . « Shaolan, pour la dernière fois laisse moi partir !! Je ne veux pas que. » Shaolan fronça les sourcils. « Je vois que tu t'obstines. Très bien, maintenant on va passer aux choses sérieuses ! » Il la saisit par les hanches et la plaqua contre une barre parallèle, avec les jambes légèrement écartées. Sakura ne comprit pas tout suite, elle pensait qu'elle pourrait se libérer vu que la tension de la corde s'était relâchée, mais elle oublia tout ce qu'elle avait en tête lorsqu'elle sentit à nouveau les lèvres de Shaolan sur sa poitrine descendre jusqu'à son nombril puis. Lorsque les lèvres du jeune chinois se posèrent sur son intimité, le choc électrique qu'elle reçut fut tellement intense qu'elle perdit complètement sa lucidité. Elle sentait une chaleur plaisante, trop plaisante provenir de son bas ventre. Shaolan la torturait littéralement. Comment pouvait-il donner autant de plaisir. Elle sentait sa langue caresser sa féminité sur le point le plus sensible. Sa respiration s'accéléra, elle mettait instinctivement son bassin en avant pour savourer de manière plus intense les caresses de Shaolan, et elle avait complètement perdu le contrôle de sa voix. Elle gémit, plusieurs fois, mais Shaolan ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle prononça son nom, au grand mécontentement de la jeune magicienne. « Tu t'es enfin décidé ? » Un hochement de tête de la part de la jeune fille, un sourire triomphant de la part du jeune homme. Il se redressa et se colla à elle. Les bassins se touchant. Sakura sentit à ce moment là l'excitation du jeune homme et redevint légèrement lucide. « J'avoue je me suis trompée, tu n'es pas Gay, sinon tu ne serais pas excité par la vue d'une femme nue ! » dit-elle malicieuse. Ce fut au tour de shaolan de rougir, mais il se reprit assez vite, car il l'embrassa passionnément. Baiser auquel Sakura répondit sans attendre. Il quitta ses lèvres, embrassa son cou et remonta jusqu'à son oreille pour lui murmurer sensuellement: « Je crois que je vais devoir punir ton insolence » « Détache moi ! »souffla Sakura pleine de désir. Le jeune magicien lui mordilla l'oreille et lui caressa doucement la joue avant de s'écarter du corps de la jeune fille. Sakura, ne percevant plus la chaleur du corps de Shaolan, ouvrit les yeux et le fixa d'un air interrogateur. Le sourire du jeune chinois la fit littéralement fondre ! Elle avait encore envie de sentir ses caresses, son torse collé contre sa poitrine. Elle avait encore envie de ses baisers, elle pensait que c'était fini, mais lorsqu'elle vit SON Shaolan complètement nu à son tour, son c?ur manqua un battement. Elle le voyait dans toute sa splendeur. Grand, le corps bien sculpté, musclé, et.Elle rougit en voyant son membre excité.Elle se traitait de tous les noms mes ses yeux n'avaient pas pu changer de direction et elle sentait à nouveau qu'elle allait perdre le peu de lucidité qui lui restait. Shaolan s'approcha à nouveau, fit remonter les mains le long des cuisses de la jeune fille, puis le long des hanches et pour se retrouver à nouveau sur la poitrine de Sakura, qui gémit fermant un instant les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle vit les magnifiques yeux noisette du jeune chinois gonflé de désir. Il l'embrassa à nouveau. Elle ne tenta plus de résister, elle avait décidé de suivre ce que son corps lui commandait. Elle quitta les lèvres du jeune homme pour se diriger vers son cou, et lui mordiller légèrement la peau. Shaolan gémit tout doucement et reprit ses actions avec ardeur. Il fit glisser ses mains jusqu'aux hanches de Sakura, l'empoigna fermement et la pénétra avec vigueur. Le gémissement qui sortit des lèvres de la jeune fille le fit sourire. Lentement il commença à bouger, tout doucement, se perdant lui aussi dans les sensations qu'il ressentait. Et lorsqu'elle se mit à mouvoir son bassin au rythme de ses coups de hanches il accéléra le mouvement. Toujours plus loin, toujours plus fort. Sakura ne gémissait plus, elle poussait des petits cris de plaisir. Sans s'en rendre compte elle avait réussit à passer ses mains, encore liées, autour du cou de son amant. Son torse qui opprimait sa poitrine, ses mains chaudes sur ses hanches, la pénétration qui devenait de plus intense.Elle lui embrassa le cou, et sentit Shaolan frémir et aller plus vite. Le plaisir était si fort qu'elle pencha sa tête en arrière. Puis, sentant un courant électrique intense lui parcourir le dos, pour arriver à son bas ventre, elle entoura les hanches de Shaolan avec ses jambes. Elle ne voulait pas que ça finisse pas encore. Leurs cris et leur gémissement emplirent la pièce. Shaolan chercha encore une dernière fois ses lèvres et l'embrassa sauvagement donnant ses derniers coups de hanches. Sakura sentit une chaleur intense provenir de son intimité, puis ne résistant plus cria le nom de son amant en rejoignant l'orgasme.  
  
« SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !! » « HEIN QUOI ? QU'EST CE QU'Y A !!!!!!! » « Eh bien il était temps que tu te réveilles !! » La voix de Kero, son lit, sa chambre.Elle mit un instant avant de comprendre. Bon sang, ce n'était qu'un rêve !!! Un foutu rêve !! Et vu la façon dont elle serrait l'oreiller dans ses bras, elle avait dû être agitée. Elle rougit d'un coup en sentant que ses sous vêtements étaient humides. C'était la première fois qu'elle rêvait de.de.ça, surtout avec Shaolan comme acteur principal. « Sakura ?? » « Hein, oui, quelle heure il est ? » demanda-t-elle, pour penser à autre chose. « Ben 19h30 ! » « QUOIIIIIIII, ET TOMOYO QUI PASSE DANS UNE DEMI HEURE !!!!POURQUOI TU NE M'AS PAS REVEILLEE !!!!!!!! » « A dire vrai ça fait un bon moment que j'essaye, mais tu avais l'air d'être légèrement prise par ton rêve ! » Elle rougit d'embarras. Elle avait donc fait un peu de bruit ! Bon sang, il lui fallait une bonne douche froide !! Elle se leva en 4ème vitesse pris des vêtements propres et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle réussit à se préparer en moins d'un quart d'heure, tellement elle était agitée. Les bribes de son rêve lui restaient à l'esprit et elle ne savait pas comment faire pour penser à autre chose. Elle retourna dans sa chambre pour prendre le cadeau de Shaolan. « J'y crois pas, tu viens d'atteindre ton record !! » siffla Kero admiratif en la voyant entrer dans sa chambre. « Ca va Kero, je ne suis pas aussi rapide que toi quand il s'agit d'engloutir un tarte ! » Kero se retourna vexé, puis soudain quelque chose lui revint à l'esprit. « Dis moi pitchoune, tu as rêver de quelque chose de grave ? » « Hein » « Ben oui, tu n'arrêtais pas de gémir et à un moment tu as crié le nom de Shaolan. TU as rêvé qu'il arrivait quelque chose de mal au morveux ? » Sakura rougit tellement fort qu'elle aurait pu servir de phare pour guider les navires !! Heureusement que Kero n'avait pas l'esprit vif ! « Mais non ! Rien à voir ! » dit elle gênée. « Sakura tu sais que tu peux m'en parler, après tout c'est peut être un rêve prémonitoire ! » dit Kero innocemment. « BIEN SUR QUE NON !! » cria-t-elle au comble de l'embarras devant le gardien qui la fixait avec stupeur. « Hem, je veux dire que ce n'était pas un rêve prémonitoire, j'en suis sûre ! » « Bien, si tu le dis ! » La sonnerie de la porte la tira de cette situation et elle courut ouvrir la porte à Tomoyo. « Woaw Sakura tu es superbe ! » « Merci. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? » « Non je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'y aller, si on ne veux pas être en retard. » « Mais la soirée commence à 9h00 ! » « Oui, mais Chiharu m'a demandé d'aller chez Shaolan d'abord ! » dit Tomoyo innocemment. Sakura faillit s'étrangler avec sa langue et devint légèrement pâle. « Sakura ça va ? » demanda Tomoyo inquiète. « Oui, oui, je vais chercher son cadeau et j'arrive. » La jeune fille fila dans sa chambre prit le cadeau de shaolan, hurla à Kero de ne pas vider le frigo et de dire à son frère qu'elle passera la nuit chez Tomoyo. « Ben elle est drôlement agitée ! » murmura le gardien perplexe. Sakura rejoignit sa meilleure amie, qui était restée en bas des escaliers et sourit nerveusement. « On y va ? » « Ok.. »dit Tomoyo qui ne comprenait pas le comportement de son amie. En chemin Sakura essayait de raisonner en se disant que ce n'était qu'un rêve, que tout ça n'allait pas arriver. « Sakura, je suis sûre que Shaolan a déjà oublié cette histoire. Ne t'inquiète pas il tient beaucoup trop à toi pour te faire quoi que ce soit ! » La jeune fille regarda sa meilleure amie. Elle était inquiète certes mais pas pour cette raison !! Comment dire à Tomoyo qu'elle avait fait un rêve ABSOLUMENT PAS innocent ! Elle se contenta de sourire et de changer de sujet. Une fois devant la maison de Shaolan, la tension qui l'avait quittée un peu plus tôt l'assaillit de nouveau. Elle savait qu'elle allait rougir en voyant son ami, et l'effet fut immédiat quand il ouvrit la porte. « Sakura, Tomoyo ? » demanda-t-il surpris. « Bonsoir, on est venu te chercher pour la fête organisée par Chiharu et les autres. » expliqua Tomoyo complètement à son aise, contrairement à Sakura qui était rouge de la tête aux pieds. « Bien entrez, je vais vite me préparer ! » dit-il en fixant bizarrement Sakura. « Sakura ? » demanda Tomoyo, aussi perplexe que Shaolan. Il.Il.bon sang comme dans son rêve. IL ETAIT TORSE NU, AVEC UN PATALON DE SPORT VERT !!!!!! PITIE AIDEZ MOI !! pria-t-elle mentalement. D'instinct elle porta sa main à sa poitrine. Ouf, au moins elle avait son soutien gorge (^^'''). « Sakura ça ne va pas ? » demanda soudainement Shaolan inquiet. Il s'était approché d'elle, et elle pouvait clairement percevoir la chaleur de son corps. « Je.je.je !! » Shaolan ne comprenait toujours pas le comportement de la jeune magicienne. Tomoyo, quant à elle, venait d'avoir une illumination. « Shaolan, je vais un instant aux toilettes ! Occupe toi d'elle ! » exclama la jeune fille en faisant un clin d'?il, face auquel le jeune chinois rougit autant que Sakura. « Oui, hem.euh Sakura, il y a un problème ? » « . »Elle n'arrivait pas à émettre une seule syllabe. « Ecoute si c'est pour ce matin, je suis désolé, tu sais très bien que je ne toucherais jamais un seul de tes cheveux pour te faire du mal. » dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Sakura se sentit complètement fondre et avait une seule envie.l'embrasser passionnément. Mais, elle se contenta de dire : « C'est moi qui suis désolée, je n'ai pas à m'occuper de tes affaires ! » Shaolan se détacha d'elle et la regarda dans les yeux, puis il lui caressa la joue. Il rougissait mais s'en moquait complètement. « Ecoute, la seule chose que je veux que tu comprennes c'est que je ne suis pas gay, sinon comment tu expliquerais le fait que je sois attiré par une fille comme toi ! » Il s'arrêta soudain. Qu'est ce qu'il venait de dire ? Comment avait-il fait pour être aussi stupide ? « Hem, enfin je veux dire que.Sakura ? » La jeune magicienne le fixait avec un sourire radieux sur le visage. Elle se jeta dans les bras d'un Shaolan rouge comme une tomate, mais extrêmement heureux. Aucun des 2 n'avaient remarqué une petite caméra dans le coin du couloir. « Tout est dans la boîte !! » murmura tomoyo en souriant.  
  
Fin.  
  
Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Tous commentaires CONSTRUCTIFS sont bienvenus. En attendant je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes. San. 


End file.
